Luchkasteel
by meliorism
Summary: Eren memutuskan untuk membakar segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Kaptennya.


Attack on Titan © Hajime Isyama

Warn: beware of typo(s).

* * *

Ia tidak terkejut ketika iris menangkap sosok kaptennya dengan segelas besar bir bersandar pada dinding kayu. Pupilnya tidak membesar dan tidak ada semburat merah dipipi, pun detak jantungnya berdebar normal dan sama sekali tak ada tremor yang terjadi di kaki. Ia mampu berdiri mantap dan memberi salut sekenanya. Bibirnya mengguman " _Kapten,"_ basa-basi sebelum ambil posisi duduk disebelahnya.

Rivaille tidak mendecih, ia hanya melirik dari ujung mata dan menggangguk sekali –menyetujui waktunya diganggu. Gelas besarnya diangkat dan isinya diteguk beberapa kali. Bau Alkohol menguar, Eren tidak membahas dan Rivaille tidak peduli. Mereka tidak bicara sementara malam makin tua; tak ada yang menguap sejak menit-menit lalu.

Masih terdengar sayup prajurit baru yang mengobrol antusias tentang perjalanan besok, dan baik Rivaille maupun Eren sama-sama tak tahan untuk menggigit bibir bawah.

Eren yakin kaptennya dengar ( _curi dengar_ ) mengenai bincang-bincangnya bersama Mikasa dan Armin mengenai 'rencana-lihat-laut-sama-sama' mereka. Toh selama ini Rivaille duduk di dibalik kayu pemisah yang bahkan berjarak tak lebih dari satu meter dari tempat mereka berbincang.

"Apa menurutmu mimpi kami bodoh, Kapten?" Eren bertanya dengan nada tegas, Rivaille dapat merasa punggung bocah lelaki disampingnya menegang.

Rivaille meneguk birnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku tak pernah bilang itu bodoh. Tapi kau juga harus mengedepankan kemungkinan misi ini gagal dan bokongmu diinjak-injak si Reiner."

"Heh, aku tak akan biarkan bokongku diinjak," Eren terkekeh kecil dan angin berhembus meniup pipinya yang kecoklatan. "Kapten, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal."

"Jika bukan hal bodoh aku tak keberatan."

Angin kembali memainkan anak rambut Eren dan gelas besar Rivaille tandas seteguk yang lalu –alih-alih ia masih segar dan siaga. Riuh rendah pelan mulai terganti sayup, para prajurit baru mungkin sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Ada wangi rumput tercium samar-samar dibawa angin.

"Kapten, apa anda takut akan kematian?" Eren bertanya tiba-tiba, dan Rivaille sempat memincing mata padanya.

Terkejut, tapi ia menjawab cepat. "Bocah, aku adalah perwujudan kematian itu sendiri. Setidaknya bagi titan-titan keparat itu."

"Kapten, apa anda berdoa?" Eren bertanya lagi. Tak ada emosi pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Jika kau maksud 'apa aku berlutut-lutut minta perlindungan pada zat yang bahkan tak bisa kulihat?' Tidak nak, tak sudi."

"Kapten," Kembali lagi Eren bertanya, Rivaille mulai mengumpat dalam hati ketika sadar birnya tandas. "Apa anda bahagia?"

"Bahagia sudah dihapus semenjak aku menyentuh tanah nak. Tuhan menghapus kata bahagia dari kamus hidupku." Rivaille, untuk pertama kalinya mendecih setelah diganggu hampir setengah bocah labil disampingnya semenjak bermenit-menit lalu.

Eren diam untuk beberapa lama; mempersilahkan detik belarian diantara mereka berdua. Waktu memang kadang kala serasa mengejek kenyataan dan mereka berdua butuh lebih dari enam jam untuk persiapan diri. Persiapan mental. Dan alih-alih memilih tidur mereka malah duduk berdampingan –Rivaille fokus pada gelas kosongnya dan Eren fokus pada sesuatu yang tak dapat ditangkap mata Rivaille.

Mereka; dua orang yang diam-diam berharap waktu membeku.

* * *

.::.

* * *

 _/Eren, sesungguhnya, akhir-akhir ini sering menangkap Rivaille dengan Rosario bututnya dan bibir kering yang merapal pujian/_

 _/Rivaille, sesungguhnya, sering terbangun pada tengah malam dengan bulir di pelipis._ _Dengan detak jantung bertalu-talu. Dengan mimpi yang membayang/_

 _/mereka, sesungguhnya, takut akan kematian/_

* * *

.::.

* * *

"Setelah semua hal ini selesai, apa anda ingin lihat laut bersamaku, kapten? Jika kita masih hidup, tentu."

"Apa kau sedang merayuku, Eren?" Eren gelagapan sebelum terbahak. Rivaille mendecih sebelum ujung bibir tertarik sedikit.

Eren memberanikan diri merapat pada Kaptennya, kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan dan Eren dapat merasa sebuah beban terangkat sedikit dari bahu. Rivaille sekali lagi mendecih, kepalanya ia santukkan pada pelipis kiri Eren. Mereka tertawa. Tertawa.

* * *

.::.

* * *

(esok pagi, Eren akan membakar semua kenangan tentang malam ini. Tentang Rivaille)

 **FIN**

* * *

a/n: I got this kinda-heart-broken feeling for chap.82-83. why sensei, why /menangos/

Btw Luchkasteel in Dutch mean "Air Castle"; a wish or dream one hopes to fulfill in the future, yet will never be achieved, as it so vast, immense and unlikely.

Ini karena sebesit mimpi untuk pulang dan melihat laut terlalu mahal bagi mereka /menagos lagi/


End file.
